prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Arigatou ga Ippai
jest to piosenka endingowa która znajduje sie w filmie Precure All Stars DX 3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Słowa Piosenki Filmowa Versja |-|Romaji= thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Hanabira wa tabidatte mo miki wa nokoru yo Kirameki wo tane ni takushite inochi wa meguru Yūki wo ne gyutto kyutto hikitsui dakara Kanarazu ya tsugi no season saite miseru yo listen...Me wo tojite (Me wo tojite) mimi wo sumashite listen...Kanjiru (Kanjiru!) tsunagaru inochi Tsutawaru kibou inner voice♪ DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Kesu ni kesenai kokoro no takara KaKiKuKe koe wo ageage ageyou￪ Yume wo kanaderu rizumu ni narou Min'na no namida min'na no senaka thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai |-|Kanji= thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい 花びらは旅立っても　幹は残るよ キラメキをたねにたくして　生命はめぐる 勇気をねぎゅっときゅっと　引き継いだから 必ずや次の　season　咲いて見せるよ listen...目を閉じて（目を閉じて）　耳を澄まして listen...感じる（感じる！）つながるイノチ つたわるキボウ　inner voice♪ ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 目覚めてしまう　こころのチカラ サシスセ空は　ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う　メロディになろう みんなの笑顔みんなのキモチ thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 消すに消さない　こころのタカラ カキクケ声を　アゲアゲ上げよう￪ 夢を奏る　リズムになろう みんなの涙　みんなの背中 thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい |-| Tłumaczenie= dziękuję za wszystko ... Nawet jeśli płatki odejdą, pień pozostaje Szukaj blasku i idź przez życie Ponieważ przejmę swą odwagę Na pewno pokażę ci następny sezon słuchaj ... Zamknij oczy (zamknij oczy) Słuchaj uważnie słuchaj ... Poczuj (czuj!) Połączony Inochi Głos wewnętrzny Tsubataru Kibo ♪ Lalala nuci w niebie Doremifa Moc serca Sasisse niebo jest słoneczne Stańmy się melodią szczęśliwego śpiewu Wszyscy się uśmiechają dziękuję za wszystko ... Lalala nuci w niebie Doremifa Kasować, ale nie kasować Podnieś swój głos Graj we śnie Zostań rytmem Łzy wszystkich Wszyscy wrócili dziękuję za wszystko ... Versja Full |-|Romaji= thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Hanabira wa tabidatte mo miki wa nokoru yo Kirameki wo tane ni takushite inochi wa meguru Yūki wo ne gyutto kyutto hikitsui dakara Kanarazu ya tsugi no season saite miseru yo listen...Me wo tojite (Me wo tojite) mimi wo sumashite listen...Kanjiru (Kanjiru!) tsunagaru inochi Tsutawaru kibou inner voice♪ DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Kizutsuite unadarete mo mae wo miteru yo Nagenaide funbaru tabi ni nani ga kawaru Kuchibiru wo gyutto kyutto kami shimetanara Sā ikou! Tsugi no reason matte iru kara lesson...Ate mo naku (Ate mo naku) hateshinai michi lesson...Susumou (Susumou) ichigo ichie de Ichizu ni iku you our rule♪ DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Kesu ni kesenai kokoro no takara KaKiKuKe koe wo ageage ageyou￪ Yume wo kanaderu rizumu ni narou Min'na no namida min'na no senaka thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Habataiteru yo kokoro no tsubasa PaPiPuPe POP ni parapara paradaisu Mirai wo tsukuru saundo ni narou DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai Arigatō ga ippai |-|Kanji= thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい 花びらは旅立っても　幹は残るよ キラメキをたねにたくして　生命はめぐる 勇気をねぎゅっときゅっと　引き継いだから 必ずや次の　season　咲いて見せるよ listen...目を閉じて（目を閉じて）　耳を澄まして listen...感じる（感じる！）つながるイノチ つたわるキボウ　inner voice♪ ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 目覚めてしまう　こころのチカラ サシスセ空は　ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う　メロディになろう みんなの笑顔みんなのキモチ thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい 傷ついてうなだれても　前を見てるよ 投げないで踏ん張るに　何か変わる くちびるをギュっとキュっと　噛みしめたなら さぁ行こう！次のreason　待っているから lesson...あてもなく（あてもなく）果てしない道 lesson...進もう（進もう）いちごいちえで いちずに行く　our rule♪ ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 消すに消さない　こころのタカラ カキクケ声を　アゲアゲ上げよう￪ 夢を奏る　リズムになろう みんなの涙　みんなの背中 thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 羽ばたいてるよ　こころのツバサ パピプペPOPに　パラパラパラダイス 未来を創る　サウンドになろう ドレミファ空に　lalala　ハミング 目覚めてしまう　こころのチカラ サシスセ空は　ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う　メロディになろう みんなの笑顔みんなのキモチ thank you for all...　ありがとうがいっぱい ありがとうがいっぱい |-| Tłumaczenie= Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Charakter Pieśni Kategoria:Piosenki Filmowe Kategoria:Precure All Stars